Love Bug
by Xenolupus
Summary: After loosing to the parasite infested Ruri and Serena, Yuya is at their mercy, however the girls have other plans for him than simply vanquishing him. Ruri and Serena show off their true merciless nature when they decide to make Yuya do what they say as all four of the girls are no longer so innocent.
1. Serena & Ruri

**I really have no idea why it took me so long to do this, but I finally finished it. This is placed during the duel where Yuya is against Serena and Ruri, however instead of entering his berserk mode and demolishing then. Instead he was defeated by them...and then the rest practically wrote itself.**

 **Enjoy. (;**

* * *

Yuya collapsed onto the ground as he was overwhelmed by the two bracelet girls before him. His vision blurred as he saw two unmistakable figures slowly walked towards him. Serena and Ruri both wore malicious grins as they looked down to Yuya. Serena's eyes slowly travelled down his body. Ruri did the same as Serena as she shared the same grin. Yuya's vision slowly sharpened to see the two girls stood before him "...Serena...Ruri...why?" he sobbed as a tear dropped to his cheek

Ruri bent to her knees and used her hand to trace down Yuya's neck "You have Yuto in you don't you? Well if you can hear me Yuto then hear this; I've waited so long for this" she hummed as her hands travelled down his chest. Ruri slowly turned to face Serena "Since I delivered the final blow to him. I think that I get to call dibs" Ruri grinned. Serena stood with her arms crossed beside Ruri. She glared to her "Do what you wish, but I want to have my own fun with him"

"So, Yuya which would you prefer to have me on your face or do you want me to give you a little motivation" Ruri asked with lust in her voice as she crawled over Yuya to look directly into his eyes. Yuya's eyes widened "...What are you...talking about?" he stammered. Serena chuckled as she uncrossed her arms "What do you think? You made us go through all that work and don't expect us to not make you work" Serena cooed as she lowered herself to her knees.

"She's right Yuya. You can't be that selfish" Ruri continued from Serena's statement. Yuya eyes tracked the both of them as he showed signs of fear "You are being controlled! Don't let the parasite control you!" he called out to them with fear. Serena shook her head "Do you know that the parasite only controls our thoughts and actions, but it does not have the power to control our urges and being isolated from others for the past few months has definitely not helped controlling those urges"

"So are you saying that the Parasite is not making you do this?!" Yuya questioned. Ruri and Serena nodded "I always found you cute Yuya" Serena smirked as she looked to Ruri "The first round goes to me" Ruri reminded Serena as she suddenly lowered her head and caught Yuya in a deep kiss as she used force. Yuya's eyes widened as he tried to fight her. His eyes slowly softened as he felt her tongue running across his closed lips. Yuya resisted as he stood strong against her.

Serena saw his attempts at resistance and grinned "Futile" she commented as she brought her left arm up and formed a fist around Yuya's balls; squeezing them. Yuya's eyes winced with pain as he prepared to yell. Ruri saw her opportunity and stuck her tongue into his opened mouth. Her tongue explored his mouth. Yuya tried to fight back but before he knew it his tongue was making contact with Ruri's as they danced around.

While Ruri and Yuya were busy Serena took the chance to lower Yuya's pants to reveal his erect member "Oh from what you said I thought you wasn't enjoying it" she grinned as she wrapped her hand around his member and ran it up and down his shaft; making Yuya groan while still kissing Ruri. Serena smirked at her own work as she lowered her mouth to his tip; lowering her lips down his shaft.

"...No…!" Yuya tried to yell while Ruri continued her assault in his mouth. Serena licked up his Member before closing her lips around the tip. She then bobbed up and down; making Yuya grunt as Ruri used her hands to hold his arms down "Shhh the only time you should open is mouth is when I tell you to" Ruri cooed as she broke their kiss. She sat up while she brought her hands down to her belt; undoing it.

"Have you ever eaten pussy before Yuya?" Ruri laughed as she unbuckled her belt. Yuya's eyes widened "...What's... pussy?" he asked confused. Ruri sniggered as she moved her hand to Yuya's face and stroked the side of his cheek "You're so innocent. Let's change that" Ruri through her belt to the ground and slid her fingers under her panties to finger her slit "Open wide" she ordered as she brought her fingers from her pussy and lowered them to Yuya's face.

Yuya tracked Ruri's fingers and realized that they were soaking wet and dripping with a sticky moisture "I said open" Ruri ordered "Serena a little help" Ruri requested. Serena slowly pulled up his Member as she brought her hand upward and squeezed around Yuya's left testicle; forcing the teen to yell while fully opening his mouth.

Ruri's eyes beamed with excitement as she quickly shoved her fingers down Yuya's throat "How do I taste? Do you think I'm delicious or do you want a more" Ruri whispered in Yuya's ear in a teasing manner.

"Whatever you are doing Ruri it's getting him even more fucking hard! Keep it up!" Serena spoke with confidence as she brought her hands to her skirt and pushed them down to her ankles. She then used her feet to kick them off to the ground.

"Ruri are you going anywhere? Because I really need to be fucked right now" Serena told her counterpart. Ruri grinned maliciously "Now that you mention it. I really want to fuck his face with my dripping wet cunt" Ruri answered.

"Then we can both use him at the same time" Serena chuckled as she pushed herself from the ground and pulled her panties to the side to reveal her moist womanhood. Ruri also stood up as she pulled down her bottom half of clothing only leaving her panties on her bottom half.

Ruri took in delight in taking off her panties to reveal her soaking wet pussy for Yuya. Ruri smirked as she squatted above Yuya's face "You are going to fuck my pussy with your tongue. And if you refuse or bite me; I will have Serena rip your balls off and shove them down your throat" Ruri threatened.

Yuya was speechless as Ruri suddenly dropped all of her weight onto his face while her Pussy rested on his parted lips "Now fucking lick me!" Ruri yelled as she brought her left hand up and slapped Yuya across his face.

With no choice Yuya gulped as he ran his tongue across Ruri's glistening pussy "Good start, but you need to put more effort into it! Are you shy? Is this the first pussy that you have ever seen? Well allow me to show you how it is done" Ruri growled as she manoeuvred her hips to grind her pussy across Yuya's tongue.

Yuya could feel Ruri's clit rubbing off his tongue and across his face as she continued to drip all on his face. Ruri then reversed her direction as she moved backward causing her pussy to run across his tongue again "See...Like...This" Ruri told Yuya as she placed her hands to the sides of Yuya's head while enclosing his neck with her legs.

Serena smirked as she saw Yuya's helplessness as she lowered herself onto his member; earning a grunt from Yuya. Serena also gasped as pain shot through her body "I'm an Academia Soldier. I cower from nothing" she reminded herself as she lowered herself to the bottom of Yuya's dick "...Yuya...you better not be getting more pleasure than I am…" Serena mentally growled as she bobbed up and down on his dick as she gritted her teeth.

Ruri wielded a grin as she continued to move her hips in sync with Yuya's tongue "Yuya...you have such a long tongue, I feel bad for Yuzu on missing out even Rin might get jealous, but she's saving herself for...Yugo" Ruri groaned as Yuya increased the speed of his tongue as he licked her pussy with force "Yuya...PLEASE...DON'T...FUCKING...STOP or I'll castrate you!" Ruri ordered as she rocked back and forth on his face as she cried with pleasure.

On Serena's end she was continuing to take all of Yuya's member into her as she felt nothing but pleasure "Yuya...fucking feel my pussy tighten around you" she yelled as she was consumed by pleasure.

"...Ruri...tastes...so good…and Serena's pussy is...so tight" Yuya mentally thought as he tried to suppress those thoughts. Yuto flinched as he appeared beside Yuya in spirit form "...It's no...use we can't fight them any more...I never thought Ruri would...do...this" Yuto saddened as he faded away.

Ruri then widened her eyes as she closed her eyes in bliss "I'm almost there. I'm going to cum on your face and all down your throat!" Ruri smiled as she felt herself become less heavy while feeling light headed as she begun to shake.

Serena's eyes flinched as she bit her lip "...I feel...funny...but also...good...could this mean that...I'm close…" She asked as she cooed while she leaned backwards, continuing to bounce up and down on Yuya's member as she became even tighter.

Ruri breathed heavily as Yuya licked on her cliterous and begun sucking on it. Ruri through her head backwards as she panted more "Yuya...I'm...cuming!" she screamed as her juices squirted from her pussy and down Yuya's throat as Yuya was forced to drink all of it.

Serena panted too as she felt Yuya's member shake as his hot semen shot out and into her pussy. Serena marvelled at the warm feeling of it in her as she also came. Her juices ran down Yuya's now dripping member.

Ruri and Serena both remained silent as they caught their breaths "...Oh we are keeping you as our pet Yuya" Serena grinned as Ruri nodded "Yeah I want that tongue of yours in my Pussy every fucking morning. The best way to wake up" she added as she and Serena stood up "You can even please Rin and Yuzu too is she is not too busy with Yugo" Ruri laughed as she and Serena walked stood beside Yuya.

Serena and Ruri both grabbed Yuya by his hair with their hands and dragged him across the ground as he struggled to be released "Let me go!" Yuya yelled only for Serena to laugh "No way you're too fucking good to let go. If you really want out of having sex with me and Ruri along with Yuzu and Rin, then we can always card you" Serena warned as Ruri grinned "I don't know why you are so distressed you should jump at the chance to put your tongue on our divine pussies. In fact I think we have to find somewhere more private to carry on" Ruri mocked him as she and Serena continued to drag him.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading.**

 **Let me know what you thought and if you think I should do a Yugo and Yuzu/Rin chapter that follows after this or if you want me to continue with Yuya. Thanks for any feedback that you give.**


	2. Rin & Yuzu

**A/N**

 **Thanks for all the positive feedback for the first chapter. Here is the second chapter and I hope that you'll enjoy it just as much as the first chapter. Thanks again for the feedback and feel free to send me suggestions in fact I will do chapter 3 with the most popular idea for its premise when I get around to writing it. Please leave feedback if possible to help for future chapters.**

 **Enjoy (;**

* * *

"Wake up…"

"Time to wake up Yuya, remember?"

"...Yuya…"

Yuya's eyes slowly opened as he saw two figures stood before him "Who?...What?" Yuya questioned as he placed his palm over his head "...What's going on…?" he continued as he looked to the two figures and realized who they were.

Yuzu and Rin both stood shoulder to shoulder with their arms folded and legs crossed as they looked down to him "Yuzu...Rin...am I glad to see you! I was….I…." Yuya was still shaken as he to the two girls "Serena...and...Ru-ri defeated me in a duel...and...and…" Yuya tried to express, but couldn't find it in him.

Yuzu placed a finger to his lips and shushed him as she and Rin both shared the same expression of desire "Oh we know all about your experience with them, that's why we are here Yuya" Rin uncrossed her arms as she brushed her hair with her hand "...W-hat…?" Yuya questioned in a suddenly fearful tone.

Yuzu removed her finger from his lips and grinned "We want our own fun with you, We just can't have Serena and Ruri have all the fun...when you are my boy as well. So you are going to treat me and Rin to our own...entertainment if you will" Yuzu moved her hands to take hold of Yuya and threw him off of his bed and onto the ground.

"Yuzu...please, not...you too-" Yuya begged as he looked up to Yuzu as she held a lecherous grin as she and Rin both looked down to him "What's wrong Yuya? Do you not want to spend some quality time with me and Rin, or is it that you find Serena and Ruri more attractive?" Yuzu asked as she suddenly shifted to have a vicious glare.

"N..No...I…-" Yuya was cut off as Rin placed her heel on his chest to keep him down on the ground "Save it. You belong to all of us, so when we say that you're going to be our fucking slave, then you shouldn't fucking argue with us" Rin mocked as she pressed her heel down further onto his chest.

Yuzu and Rin both grinned maliciously as they nodded together "Yuya you should know that what the other girls did is nothing compared to what we are going to do to you" Yuzu laughed as she looked to Rin who smirked back as she removed her heel from Yuya's chest.

Yuzu then bent down and grabbed Yuya's shirt; forming a grip on it as she lifted Yuya to his feet. Before Yuya could move Rin suddenly raised her left arm and placed it around his neck; slightly squeezing her palm around his neck "Let's get this started" Yuzu and Rin both cooed in unison as Rin suddenly shoved Yuya against the wall of the cell.

Yuzu raised her right hand and wrapped it around Yuya's neck; allowing for Rin to release her grip. Rin brought her hands to the top of her jacket; gripping her zip and unzipped her jacket. Rin showed a lustful look as she dropped her jacket to the ground; leaving her bare skinned while wearing a green bra.

Yuya gulped as he tried to pull Yuzu's hand away, but with no luck as Yuzu only tightened her grip "Don't think so" she chuckled. Rin pulled down her shorts; leaving her in her knee high boots, bra and panties.

Rin and Yuzu smirked as the green haired girl placed her hand back around Yuya's neck and pulled him away from the wall and to be level with her chest. Rin brought her other hand and traced her fingers through Yuya's hair "Let's hope you do a better job than Yugo. I wouldn't want to card you like we did to him, so you best put all of your effort into this" Rin continued to trace through his hair "Shhh, it's going to be alright Yuya...just as long as you don't disappoint us" Rin whispered next to his ear.

Yuzu grinned as she took hold of her shirt and dropped it to the ground "She's right Yuya. We won't hurt you...too bad" she laughed. Rin then removed her hand from Yuya's neck and used it to rip off her bra; revealing her boobs that flung outward while her nipples were already aroused and hard "For you first job. You are going to be a good boy and suck on my boobs" Rin ordered as she stopped tracing through Yuya's hair and suddenly pushed him towards her breasts.

"No...No...I won't...I can't…" Yuya whispered as he tried to turn away from Rin, but Yuzu moved behind him and used her hands and hold Yuya's head in place so he had no choice but to face Rin's breasts "You don't get it do you? You are no longer Yuya, you don't have a life. You don't even have any freedom. You are ours. And you will do as we say otherwise we will punish you; so stop being a pussy so that you can lick ours" Yuzu warned Yuya as she dug her nails into the side of Yuya's face; creating marks. Yuya groaned in pain.

"Now do as we say" Rin followed after Yuzu. Yuya dropped his head in defeat as he slowly leaned in and enclosed his lips around Rin's right nipple and began to suck on it gently. Rin smiled as she closed her eyes in bliss "Good boy, but put more into it" Rin ordered as Yuya started sucking on her nipple even harder; earning a moan from Rin "Ye-yes!" she yelled as Yuzu continued holding Yuya's head in place.

Rin closed her eyes as she through her head back. Rin then suddenly used her left hand to take hold of Yuya's right wrist and guided his hand to her panties where she used her right hand to move them to the side and forced Yuya's fingers into her soaking pussy "Can you feel how wet that you make me? Me and Yuzu need you now" Rin moaned. Yuya failed to show any resistance as he did not fight back against Rin's actions "Hmmm, could it be that you're learning?" Yuzu commented while she laughed afterwards. Yuzu removed one of her hands from Yuya's face and took hold of his other wrist as she too guided it towards her womanhood.

Yuzu slipped his hand under skirt and under her panties where she too felt his fingers inset into her pussy "...Yuya…" Yuzu moaned slightly as she through her head back as she felt Yuya's fingers dig deeper into her womanhood. Yuya moved from Rin's breast and began sucking on her other nipple "...Yu-yu-Yuya...you're...do-ing way...better-than Yugo" Rin continued to groan as Yuya inserted another finger both into her and Yuzu's pussy "Oh...my G-g-god!" they both moaned.

Rin slowly opened her eyes as she removed her hands from Yuya's wrist and placed it on top of his head and started to push him down "Get down there now" Rin ordered. Yuzu saw Rin's intentions and removed her hand from Yuya's face and released his hand from her pussy; even though she didn't want to. Yuya moved down to his knees as Rin's pussy was right in front of him. Rin placed her hand at the back of his head and pulled him closer to her clit.

Yuya held out his tongue as he prepared to make contact. Rin closed her eyes in anticipation, but nothing could have prepared her for when Yuya's tongue touched her outer lips "...FUCK!" she yelled as Yuya started off going fast as he stuck his tongue in her pussy while using his hands to grab Rin's ass to pull her closer to his face while he licked up and down on her pussy "...Ruri was fucking right" Rin gasped as she through her head into the air and screamed in pleasure as Yuya grabbed her ass tighter.

Rin's hand formed into a fist as she grabbed Yuya's hair as she collapsed onto the bed in the cell however Yuya did not stop. He continued to run his tongue through her pussy "Yuya...I...I..." Rin gasped as Yuzu moved behind her and placed her hands onto Rin's breasts and started to massage them.

"Yuzu...he's...good!" Rin moaned as she thrusts her hips to match the movements of Yuya's tongue while he squeezed her ass. Yuzu continued to smirk as she leaned down to Rin's breasts and started to suck on her right nipple "...Yuzu...more...more…" Rin continued to moan as she leaned her head and enclosed her lips around Yuzu's right breast; sucking on it.

Yuya's tongue connected with Rin's cliterous as he started sucking on it and nibbling on it "If it worked on Ruri then it might work on her" Yuya thought wanting to get it over and done with while he tongued Rin deeper as he brought his hand upward and started to finger her pussy with his index and middle finger rapidly while he continued to lick her pussy fast.

Rin's breathing became more heavy as she used her hands to shake Yuya as she gave one final scream as she came. Her juices ran down Yuya's throat Yuya gladly drank her juices. Rin through her head backwards and tried to catch her breath "Fuck. Yuya I fucking love your tongue, but...now- time...for you...to fuck me. Fuck me right now!" Rin ordered as she pushed herself up and pulled Yuya into a kiss; tasting herself on his lips.

Rin stood up and pushed Yuya down to the bed. Yuzu grinned as she used her strength to flip Yuya over onto his back and grinned as she pulled down her skirt and panties to the ground "My turn to feel your tongue Yuya" Yuzu cooed as she stepped upward onto the bed and stood above Yuya's face "As you would say, the fun has just begun"

Yuya gulped "They were right; Ruri and Serena were being merciful" he thought as he looked down to see Rin undoing his belt and dragging out his erect member from his boxers. Rin licked her lips as she placed her lips around the head of Yuya's dick and bobbed up and down with force "...Rin...too...rough" Yuya groaned.

Rin continued to take all of his member into her mouth and brought her hand around Yuya's dick and squeezed it "Shut up" she ordered as she squeezed even rougher around his member before she ran her hand through his member.

Yuzu smirked as she lowered herself to Yuya's face "Forget about her. I need you for my own pleasure" she told Yuya as she placed her hands onto his chest. Yuya sighed as he brought his arms upward and took hold of her thighs; bringing Yuzu down onto his face while he stuck out his tongue as it inserted into her clit; causing her to moan as Yuya licked across her womanhood "...Yuya...looks like you have your uses after all…" she groaned.

Rin removed her mouth from Yuya's tip and positioned herself above Yuya's member. In one swift movement she took in all of Yuya's member into her dripping cunt "...You are bigger than Yugo alright" she gasped as she started to bounce up and down on his member as she through her head back and used her hands to massage her own breasts.

Yuya continued to tongue fuck Yuzu as he too sucked on her cliterous before biting down on her clit "YAOW! No biting Yuya you fucker!" Yuzu yelled as she flinched as she slammed her fist into his chest as she was red in her face "Just stick to sucking and licking. I don't like it how Rin does!" Yuzu groaned as she felt Yuya going back to sucking on her clit "Be-tt-er!" she yelped as she looked to Rin and grinned "He nee-ds... some work, bu-t apart th-an that; I think ...we can make it work" Yuzu told Rin as Yuya started sucking on her clit with more force. "Ohmyfuckingod,don'tstopyuya!" Yuzu yelled as he Yuya obeyed her as he licked her inner walls as he moved his hands from her thigh and to her ass where he played with her cheeks and squeezed it

With one more swift movement of his tongue; Yuzu came as her juices dripped down his throat "Ahhhhhhh!" Yuzu moaned as she looked to Rin. The green haired girl continued to bounce on his member as she too moaned "Fuck...so...good..." Rin smiled in bliss as Yuzu leaned over as sucked on her neck; sending waves of pleasure down Rin's spine "M-M-More…" Rin groaned. Yuzu used her teeth to bite Rin's neck and sucked on the area where her teeth landed.

After another moment of bouncing on his member Rin gasped as she felt Yuya's member shoot semen into her pussy. She marvelled at the warm feeling of his cum as she too came down his dick. Rin once again caught her breath as she moved off of Yuya's dick and looked to Yuzu "...You're turn…" she panted.

"If you insist" Yuzu grinned as she moved from Yuya's face and grinned she led on her back and as she spreads her legs. Rin moved her hands to Yuya's hair and pulled him upward as she made Yuya looked over to Yuzu "Come on fuck her already. You know that you want to. She is right there for you to take. So fuck her" Rin taunted.

Yuya nodded as he crawled between Yuzu's legs and positioned his member beside her entrance "Yuya, don't hold out on me" Yuzu warned as she glared. Without hesitation Yuya pushed his member into Yuzu's pussy just as he was ordered "Shit!" Yuzu bit her lip as she grabbed the bed covers as she felt Yuya inside of her "It's not like I thought...it's...even...better" she cooed as Yuya pulled out of her pussy only to ram back into her with his member.

Yuya then formed a solid pace as he slid in and out of her pussy "...Yuya...about...time...you...d-id...this" Yuzu moaned as she closed her eyes to enjoy herself. While Yuya fucked her Rin came behind Yuya and sucked on his neck while using her hands to travel down his body; before long Rin had made a mark on Yuya's neck; marking her and Yuzu's territory. Yuzu gasped as she continued to play with her breasts as Yuya's member entered her "Y-u-y-a...FAS-TE-R!" Yuzu begged.

Yuya applied as he increased his speed as he pushed his dick into her faster and with more force while Rin continued to kiss down his neck and licked, sucked all around each side of his neck; covering his neck in suction marks. However how painful it now hurt when Rin sucked on his neck Yuya paid no attention as he continued to fuck Yuzu with more force as he felt her pussy tighten around his member.

Rin slowly turned his Yuya's head and overtook him with a heated kiss. Yuya returned the kiss and opened his mouth when he felt Rin's tongue pressing against his lips. Both their tongues explored the others' mouth while they battled for control. Yuya continued pounding into Yuzu while the pink haired girl only moaned louder as she was now squeezing her breasts while she moved her hips to match the movements of Yuya's.

Rin moved away from Yuya as she started to bite his neck again "R-R-R-in, dam...so...good...Yu-zu-so...tigh-t" Yuya groaned as he felt that he was close. From how tight Yuzu felt around his deck he could guess that she wasn't far off too. After a few minutes Yuzu's eyes widened "Yuya...I'm…" she groaned as Yuya also clutched his teeth "Me too" he warned as he came inside of her. Yuzu moaned as she also orgasmed at the same time as Yuya.

Yuya pulled out of her as he collapsed over on the bed beside Yuzu "...Yuzu...is that really you...or was it the parasite controlling you…?" Yuya asked between pants. He was taken back as Yuzu pulled him closer and caught him in a heated kiss where grabbed the sight of his head to make sure he wouldn't move. Yuzu used her tongue to poke at Yuya's closed mouth; not wanting to anger her he opened his mouth as Yuzu's tongue entered his mouth as they too then explored each other's mouths "Hmmm" Yuzu cooed as she tasted herself and Rin on his lips "Rin doesn't taste that bad" Yuzu thought as she could her and Rin's taste apart quite easily.

Yuzu broke the kiss; leaving Yuya scared as he looked back to the two naked, but beautiful girls before him. both Yuzu and Rin burst out laughing "To answer your question; the parasites died days ago; we were just enjoying ourselves, and plan to continue to do so with you. In fact you may have to deal with more than two of us next time" Rin laughed along with Yuzu "What…?" Yuya questioned as Rin and Yuzu sat beside him "But until then we have some more stuff that we want to try. We have until morning so around 12 hours and we are going to use it" Yuzu grinned; filling Yuya with fear as Rin and Yuzu jumped on him before he could react.

Yuzu pressed her hands against his chest; holding him back down while Rin crawled over Yuya and till his face as she grinned "Yuya...we haven't even started" she laughed as she held both her palms on each side of his neck while she looked down into his eyes "We need you. You will have more of you" Yuzu smirked as she too crawled over Yuya to face Rin as she looked back up to Yuzu "Let's not hold back any more Yuzu" Rin suggested earning a pleased nod from Yuzu "About time. I was getting bored of not going all out" she continued to smirk as Yuya gulped.


	3. Yuzu, Serena, Rin & Ruri

"Now...Yuya, get here" Yuzu, Serena, Rin and Ruri all grinned as Serena tackled Yuya to the ground and sat on his chest while placing her hand on each side of his neck "I've been dying to be fucked for days" Serena grinned as she removed her hands from Yuya's neck and slides off her jacket and thoughs it across the room.

"...Agai...n? Ever-yday, you wa-nt to do this!?" Yuya groaned as he tried to look away from Serena and the other three girls. Ruri and Yuzu slowly walked over past Yuya and knelled in front of Serena as they shared the same malicious grin "Yuya...What did me and Rin tell you yesterday? Do you need some reminding?" Yuzu whispered as she stroke Yuya's cheek with her right hand.

From across the room Rin slowly shook her head in disappointment as she folded her arms and walked around Yuya to his side where she raised her heel and placed it down onto Yuya's throat; causing the boy to become motionless as he looked up to Rin as she narrowed her eyes while still retaining her lustful stare "Poor Yuya, are you being naughty again? Can't have that now, can we? You need to learn that when we say that you only continue to breathe to live as our slave, and only ours; we mean it" Rin bit her lips as she looked directly down into Yuya's eyes.

Serena sniggered as she brushed her hair backwards "You are ours forever. The only way that you are getting out of this is by being dead. So until that happens; you are all ours, and you can't do anything about it. Now be a good boy and shut the fuck up" Serena stretched out her fingers as she traced them up Yuya's chest.

Serena looked over to Rin as they both nodded, before looking back to Yuya "Now you dealt with us in pairs, and now you have all four of us to deal with; Trust me we can't stand waiting any more; we all need you to...relieve us all, but before that I recall I'm the only one that hasn't got you at...face value" Serena laughed as she jumped to her feet and continued smirking as she started walked towards the other girls.

Rin and Ruri both walked around Yuya to his waist as they both lowered themselves to their knees "I wonder how much he can take with two of us on him?" Ruri mocked as she reached for Yuya's belt and unbuckled it where she slowly reached into his boxers and wrapped her hand around his deck and squeezed; earning a grunt from Yuya.

"Oh looks like he has already warmed up" Ruri laughed while Rin growled "Screw this! You're being too slow!" Rin yelled as she grabbed around Yuya's boxers as she pulled them off of Yuya; revealing his member as Ruri was still holding it.

Ruri sighed as she turned to Rin "You know I do like a bit of built up, it makes the overall experience even better" Ruri rolled her eyes. Rin narrowed her eyes as she gritted her teeth "Maybe for you, but I can't wait any more, take your time if you want, but that just means I won't have to share with you" Rin replied with an annoyed tone.

Instead of replying Ruri instead refocused her sight on Yuya's dick as she firmly grip it. She then lowered her mouth to his tip and wrapped her lips around his member. Ruri then bopped up and down on Yuya's member.

"Hey! Who said that you can go first!?" Rin growled while Ruri only raised her hand and stuck her middle finger to Rin "Bitch" Rin thought as she rolled her eyes as she leaned under Ruri and started to lick up Yuya's member along with Ruri sucking on the top of his member.

Yuya turned his head as he quietly groaned in pleasure as Rin and Ruiri licked up his member. Serena and Yuzu both showed sinister expressions as seemed to have formed a plan through just their stares at each other "While the others are doing that I think we can have our own fun, wouldn't you say Yuzu?" Serena asked. Yuzu nodded "Yeah I think we should. It's only fair that you get the best seat in the house, right?" Yuzu laughed as she turned to Yuya.

"Oh, how kind of Yuzu, hear that Yuya?" Serena smirked as she reached down to her skirt and pulled her dark blue panties to the side; revealing her pussy as she stepped over Yuya's face "Since I'm the only one not to know the feeling of being eaten out, guess you're the lucky guy to change that. You should feel honoured Yuya" Serena spoke in a flirtatious tone while she saw the blank stare on Yuya's face "Wow I think we broke him even worse than even I thought" Serena mentally scanned Yuya's expression while she shook off the thought and lowered herself to Yuya's face.

Serena then wrapped her palms around Yuya's wrist and guided them to her ass she lifted his hands under her skirt where he grasped the skin of her ass while Yuya started to lick her pussy fiercely while pressing her down onto his face "Hmmm….Gue-s, this-is...better...than...I thought it woul-d be" Serena cooed as she started to pant.

Yuya's tongue reached further into her pussy as he licked her inner walls before striking her cliterous; forcing Serena's eyes to widened as she through her head back and cried in pleasure "This is even better than his fing-ers…!" Serena gasped as Yuya was sucking on her clit

"Well duh who would prefer fingers when his tongue is so much better" Yuzu shrugged her shoulders as she stood in front of Serena "M-y-Ba...d, I had...no I-dea" Serena gasped as Yuya squeezed her ass tighter while he tongued her entrance even faster "Dam...Yuya…" Serena mentally yelled "He can hear me moaning...Can't let him think that he's that good, otherwise he'll stop trying" Serena thought as she quickly raised her arms and pulled Yuzu closer to herself "Uh, Serena? What are you do-!" Yuzu was cut off as Serena pulled her into a kiss; concealing her moans. Yuzu felt Serena's tongue running across her lips to which Yuzu opened her mouth to allow Serena's tongue to enter her mouth where her own tongue made contact as they battled together.

Serena then slowly manoeuvred her hand to Yuzu's skirt where she slipped her fingers under her panties and started to shove her fingers into her pussy; causing the girl to moan "Mmmmm" Yuzu groaned as Serena used her other hand and slipped it under Yuzu's shirt where she kneaded her right breasts and caught her nipple between her index and middle finger along with inserting another finger into Yuzu's pussy. Yuzu through her head back while Serena removed her fingers from her pussy and licked them before grabbing Yuzu's shirt and lifted it above Yuzu's head along with her pink laced bra; revealing her breasts as her nipples were already erect from desire.

With one simple grin Serena leaned into Yuzu's left breast and started sucking on her nipple; Yuzu's eyes closed as she brought her hand up and placed it on the back of Serena's head. Streaking through the Indigo girl's hair. Serena gently used her teeth to bite her nipple; mixing pain with pleasure which Yuzu showed to be pleased by as she grasped Serena's hair tighter.

Meanwhile Ruri stood up and positioned herself above Yuya's member as she grinned however Rin glared to her "Hey you know I haven't even got to deepthroat him yet!" Rin tried to tell Ruri with the Xyz Counterpart smirking back to her "Hey you snooze, you loose" Ruri retorted as she lowered herself onto his member; causing her to groan and bite her lip "Ohhh shit! Rin do you want to tag in cuz it's really hurting…" Ruri winced. Rin could only fold her arms and smirk as she saw Ruri "Sorry, I thought you said "You snooze, you lose?!" Rin laughed as she raised her eyebrow. Ruri's eyes narrowed as she slowly bounced up and down on Yuya's dick while she continued to squint her eyes "How does...This...this...feel...g-ood?" she wined.

Rin then slowly walked behind Ruri and knelled down as she wrapped her arms around her waist "Hey Ruri, guess you're not so big now are you? Well looks like I have one thing over you now" Rin smirked as Ruri turned to the green-haired girl with an annoyed stare "Shut-up Rin, who the hell do you think you are tal-king!" Ruri gasped as Rin lifted her arms up Ruri's sides and grabbed Ruri's breasts "R-In…" Ruri gasped as Rin squeezed her breasts while she continued to bounce up and down on Yuya's member.

"Se-rena…" Yuzu gasped as Serena started sucking on Yuzu's left breast as she continued to hold her head; ruffling her hair "Yu-zu, this-is-noth-ing" Serena moaned as Yuya started sucking her clit while going back to rolling his tongue across her pussy "G-od...da-m-you, Yu-ya" Serena mentally cursed as she swiftly removed her moth from Yuzu's breast and started to kiss down her stomach "Ahhh" Yuzu cooed while Serena licked down from her breasts to the top of her skirt "Se-rena?" Yuzu groaned as Serena brought her hands down from her shirt and unclipped her skirt; allowing for it to fall to the ground.

Serena's eyes focused on Yuzu's thighs "Hmmm" Serena grinned as she saw Yuzu's pink panties. Serena brought her hands to Yuzu's panties and slid them down Yuzu's legs; revealing her aroused pussy on display "Oh this is great" Serena thought as she wrapped her hands around Yuzu's leg and pulled her in closer and "Stand up Yuzu, will you?" Serena asked. Yuzu nodded as she used her strength to stand to her feed; placing her womanhood in front of Serena's face.

Serena used her tongue to lick upward on Yuzu's pussy "AH!" Yuzu gasped as she was caught of guard with Serena's aggressiveness. Serena then pulled Yuzu even closer as she tongued her pussy deeper and faster with her tongue "Se-re-na!" Yuzu moaned as she through her head backwards as she placed her hand back through Serena's hair. Yuzu panted as she used all of her strength to pull Serena closer to her pussy.

Serena mentally smirked as she probed Yuzu's pussy with her tongue "Let's see if this works on her" Serena planned as she wrapped her lips around Yuzu's clit; sucking on it; earning a barrage of pleasant moans from Yuzu.

Ruri's eyes narrowed as the pain she felt was now gone and was overwhelmed by the pleasure of riding on Yuya's member "Ohmygod! This-is-ama-zing" Ruri groaned while bouncing on Yuya's dick. Rin smirked as she used her hands to unbutton Ruri's shirt and ripped it open; showing off her boobs while enclosed in her bra "So how are you feeling now Ruri?" Rin whispered into her ear while she moved her hands on her back and unclipped Ruri's bra and through it to the ground "Oh nice" Rin commented as she saw Ruri's erect large breasts while she placed her hands on them and started to play with them.

"Oh *Moan* my *Moan* god...h-ow can-any-thing-feel-this-g-ood!?" Ruri screamed as she started to feel herself tighten around Yuya's member "No! It can't end now...need more time" Ruri panted while she continued to bounce on Yuya's member while Rin started to plant kisses onto her neck and squeezed her boobs with her hands."R-In…" Ruri growled

"Relax Ruri...and enjoy the show while it lasts" Rin laughed as she continued to trace down her neck with kisses while caressing her breasts with her palms. Ruri closed her eyes as she panted "Yu-ya…!" Ruri gasped as she felt herself becoming even tighter around his member "I fuck-in' love you Yuya!" Ruri groaned as she through her head back.

Yuya groaned from the pleasure of Ruri riding his dick while Serena continued to sit above his mouth while he continued to lick her pussy. Serena also carried on tonguing Yuzu's pussy while the pink-haired girl pulled her hair closer "SE-RENA!" Yuzu groaned while Serena also showed signs of panting; sending vibrations through Yuzu's pussy "I'm...cuming!" Yuzu gasped as she came all over Serena's mouth while Serena squirts her juices down Yuya's throat.

Serena gulped down the juices from Yuzu's pussy and used her tongue to lick Yuzu's pussy clean while Yuya also drank the juices from Serena's pussy. Serena moved away from Yuzu's pussy and gasped "That was so good, maybe we don't even need Yuya sometimes" she laughed while still sitting on Yuya's face along with Yuzu who stood in front of her. Both girls looked away from Yuya and to Ruri who was still riding Yuya's dick with Rin stood behind her massaging her breasts.

Yuzu rolled her eyes and folded her arms "How long does it take for you to cum Ruri!?" Yuzu asked annoyed while Ruri reopened her eyes and looked back to her "It's kind of hard when you are all looking at me" she argued back where Serena smirked "Is that so? You didn't have the problem the other day when you were the one sitting on Yuya's face. The last I checked you orgasmed so fucking hard and I was also with Yuya then" the Fusion Counterpart raised her eyebrow.

Ruri's cheeks turned red as she sighed "That was where I had my back turned to you, so it wasn't as bad as it is now" Ruri countered; causing Rin, Serena and Yuzu to growl "That's it. You are doing this the proper way!" Rin yelled as she tightened her hands around her breasts while Serena stood up from Yuya's face and sighed "Shame, I could sit there all day too" she complained as she and Yuzu walked around Yuya and to each side of Ruri as they knelled down "What are you d-oing!?" Ruri asked shocked as Serena and Yuzu each leaned into her breasts and wrapped their mouth around her nipples and sucked on them.

"EEAAAIIII!" Ruri screeched as she felt both girls run their tongues over their breasts while they continued to suck on her breasts. Ruri brought both of her hands up and placed them on Yuzu and Serena's head while she winced in pleasure, continuing to bounce up and down on Yuya's member "Are they just going to do that to each other? If so I can finally catch a break" Yuya sighed under his breath as he closed his eyes while he felt Ruri tighten around his dick.

Rin smiled as she stood up and unbuckled her belt; and pulled her shorts down; leaving her in her panties and knee-high boots as she stepped over Yuya's stomach to face Ruri as Yuzu and Serena both sucked on her boobs. Ruri realize what Rin was doing and removed her hands from the back of Yuzu and Serena's head and used them to pull Rin closer and used her tongue to lick up Rin's panties; causing the green-haired girl to moan "...Oh my god!" Rin gasped as Ruri pulled Rin's panties to the side and started licking her pussy with pace that was faster than Rin has even felt.

With lust consuming Ruri as both Serena and Yuzu started to gently nibble her breasts she was thrown into a lustful frenzy as she licked Rin's clit while holding her sides with her hands. In response Rin placed her hand on Ruri's head as she grinned "Tha-t's-right R-uri!" Rin gasped while she she used her other hand to massage her left breasts.

Yuzu and Serena both bit Ruri's nipples harder as they moved their hands to caress all up Ruri's body. Ruri continued licking Rin's pussy while Yuya's eyes widened as he tried to turn away "...I'm-cuming!?" Yuya thought. Ruri's eyes widened as she felt Yuya's member ejected a hot substance into her pussy "Oh-my-god" she panted as her pussy was drenched in Yuya's semen as she too released her juices onto his member.

Ruri batted her eyes as she stopped licking Rin's pussy. Serena and Yuzu also moved away from her breasts "About time" Serena commented as Ruri collapsed onto the ground and panted "T-hat-w-as-a-maz-ing!" Ruri smirked as she stretched out her arms while her legs were still spread apart. Serena and Yuzu both grinned "What do you expect? We aren't liars" Yuzu laughed.

Meanwhile Rin gave a devious grin as she suddenly swooped in between Ruri's legs and started to tongue her pussy; causing Ruri to shriek "R-IN!?" she gasped while Rin looked up to her and smirked "What did you expect? You just drained Yuya dry, so there's none left for the rest of us, so at least there is still some on your pussy that I can have" she replied while moving back down to her cliterous and gently sucking on it; tasting Ruri's and Yuya's cum together, while using her tongue to circle around her clit "Move" Serena and Yuzu ordered.

Rin slowly curved to Ruri's side; allowing for Yuzu and Serena to get a clear view of Ruri's pussy. Serena and Yuzu both leaned into her pussy and started licking across her inner and outer lips "Guhhh!" Ruri through her head back and rested it on the ground while all three girls continued lapping her pussy clean. Moments later Ruri started to pant again while she massaged her own breasts "Oh *Moan* god… *Moan* - YES!" she cooed as she squirted her juices into Rin, Yuzu and Serena's mouth while she gave one final gasp.

Yuzu sat up and licked her lips "Hmmm I liked that" Yuzu smirked while Serena and Rin both looked to Ruri "There no you don't need to be shy any more" Rin warned her as she suddenly looked behind her and saw Yuya trying to crawl away out of the opened cell door "No...you...don't" Rin grinned as she, Yuzu, Serena and Ruri all stood to their feet and walked to Yuya.

"Damn it...I waited too long" Yuya thought with fear as Rin placed the heel of her boot down on the back of Yuya's head "Great now we have to punish you again, I thought you would have learned not to try that with us" Serena knelt beside Yuya and smirked as she saw the fear in his eyes "Yeah Yuya I thought you learned your lesson from last time" she added.

"Oh well...just the more fun for us!" Rin pushed her heel down hard on Yuya's head; forcing him to fall to the ground "Hmm maybe we should whip him some more?" Ruri suggested. Serena shook her head "Not painful enough, maybe we should slice off one of his fingers?" she gave her own thoughts "Maybe we should bite bite him really hard?" Rin looked to the other girls. Yuzu folded her arms and gave a malicious smirk "Girls you can do all of them" Yuzu's words caused Yuya's eyes to widen as all four girls smirked and agreed to her plan.


	4. Yuzu

**Love Bug - Chapter 4 (Finale)**

 **This is the Final Chapter of Love Bug. Thanks to all of you that have read this story and have gave feedback. Hope you enjoy this Chapter. In kind Regards Scorpio229 (: (Keep in mind by "Final" I mean regular chapter. I could possibly do a holiday themed chapter.**

 **Enjoy (:**

* * *

"Seriously Yuya? That's it?" a muffled voice echoed through the cell as it gradually came closer. A hand ruffled through Yuya' hair as it slowly traveled down his face. Yuya was sat against the wall of the cell with his arms being tied to the wall. He sat with its back arched and legs crossed. He looked down to the ground as his hair shadowed out his eyes. The hand travelling down his face reached his neck "Looks like you're broken, well I have no use for you anymore. You are just a former shell of yourself, whatever happened to the Yuya that enjoyed having fun?" Yuzu studied the weakened Yuya before her eyes as she moved her hand across his neck and took hold of his Pendulum. Yuzu tilted her head as she crouched down to Yuya's level "Five straight weeks and now you are all out of juice, well you've lasted longer than I would have guessed" Yuzu commented as she smirked.

"..."

"Anything to say Yuya? Not even begging? You've been mute ever since you last defied us. You know that we can't let that behavior go unpunished" Yuzu added while she grasped his pendulum tighter. Yuya slowly raised his view to match her's "...Go to hell you bitch..." Yuya growled weakly as he slightly backed up from her and raised his leg to kick her away from him. His foot struck the Bracelet girls chest; flinging her backwards while she continued to hold the Pendulum. Her grip only strengthened as she was thrown to the ground; ripping the Pendulum from its chain.

Yuzu landed on her side as she could see the Pendulum resting in her hand with the torn chain looped through it. Her blue eyes beamed with anger as she pushed herself upward from the ground and through the Pendulum across the room and out into the hallway (The Pendulum suddenly sparkled before glowing) with a snarl she turned to Yuya and gritted her teeth "Oh you've done it now..." she growled as she breathed heavily. Yuzu jumped to her feet and stepped towards Yuya.

"You are going to regret that...I promise you that!" Yuzu leaned down towards Yuya as she grabbed hold of his shirt pulling him towards her. Yuzu's aggressive nature suddenly halted as she heard laughter escaping Yuya's lips, followed by a haunting smile "Huh? What the hell is wrong with you?!"Yuzu growled as she shook Yuya as he glowed with a dark aura and his eyes glowed bright red, however he continued laughing "Hiragi Yuzu...only make promises that you can deliver on..."

Before Yuzu could speak Yuya's hands suddenly wrapped around her wrists; causing for her to shriek "How!? You were tied up!?" Yuzu gasped. Yuya chuckled darkly as he increased his grip around her wrists "Maybe you should try a double knot next time" he laughed as he leaned forward and pushed Yuzu down onto her back. Yuzu's eyes tracked Yuya on top of her as she was speechless "This...isn't how it's supposed to go! I am supposed to..." Yuzu was suddenly stopped as Yuya leaned forward and caught her into a kiss. Yuzu bucked up as her legs parted allowing Yuya more space.

Yuzu's eyes softened as she opened her mouth for Yuya as he broke the kiss. He then leaned back in and kissed her again. Yuzu raised her arms and placed them onto Yuya's shoulders "...What the hell...I need this" Yuzu thought as she suddenly gasped as she felt Yuya grab her breasts through her shirt. He failed to be gentle and was instead rough as he deepened the kiss between them with no struggle from Yuzu.

Yuya then lowered his hands to her thighs as he grabbed her shirt and ripped off of her with no effort; earning more interest from Yuzu. As he lifted Yuzu upward and used his hands to un-clip her bra, throwing it to the ground across the room. Her breasts laid exposed as Yuya broke the kiss and traveled down Yuzu's neck, planting kisses down on the sensitive tissue of her neck. He followed by kissing down the middle of her chest as he leaned to the right and focused on her right breast as he licked around it; earning pleasure cries from Yuzu "...I don-t know what's gotten in-to you...but I like-the-new-you!" Yuzu cooed as she lifted her left hand and placed it on the back of his head; stroking his hair.

Before long Yuya wrapped his lips around Yuzu's right nipple and began his assault, sucking and biting on the hardened nipple. Yuzu closed her eyes as she covered her face with her left arm as she released soft moans from her lips."Damn...Yuya...you're amazing" Yuzu gasped as Yuya continued sucking on her nipple "...This...is unreal! " she spoke as she continued holding Yuya's head in place.

Yuya traced down Yuzu's exposed stomach with his finger tips; earning small giggles from Yuzu as he softly struck her skin with his palms "Ha Ha ha, No fair Yuya! I'm ticklish!" Yuzu complained. Yuya removed himself from her right breast and moved over to her left nipple and started to suck on it. Yuzu accepted his offering as she relaxed again. Yuya used his hands to travel into her inner thigh where he used his hand to travel up Yuzu's skirt and onto her panties where a wet patch could be easily felt "...Hmm you like me being in control don't you? Well do you like this then...?" Yuya whispered into her ears as he grabbed her panties and dragged them down Yuzu's legs; revealing her womanhood.

"I thought you wanted to be in control?" Yuzu asked.

"Oh believe me I am" Yuya replied as he removed himself from her breast and traveled down her stomach, licking and kissing down until he reached her skirt. He wrapped his hand around her legs and pulled her legs upward so he was facing her clit. Yuya chuckled as he saw the desperation on Yuzu's face.

Not wanting to make her suffer any longer Yuya stuck his tongue out and rolled it along her pussy with one strong flick of his tongue, Yuya then used his tongue to lick Yuzu's pussy in a up and down motion at a slow paced. Yuzu grunted as she through her head "Yuya I don't know what has happened to you to make you so aggressive, but it is amazing, please don't stop! I'm finally at your mercy, and I'm begging you to let me finish! " Yuzu begged. Yuya simply cracked a small smile in response as started to attack her clit with his ravenous tongue.

Yuzu started to pant as she placed her hand onto her breasts, squeezing them as pulses shivered through her body, gasping while she looked to Yuya as she saw him tasting her and liking her "...Why didn't you take charge sooner!?" Yuzu inquired as she as Yuya moved his hands to under her ass; giving her leverage. Yuya licked her walls with his tongue "I..love...you!" Yuzu screamed as she through her head back "It's not going to be that simple" Yuya commented as he retreated his tongue from her pussy.

"Yuya why did you stop? I was so close...!" Yuzu preached as she sat up to face Yuya, only to be pushed back down my him. Yuya laughed as he narrowed his eyes "I want more" he smirked as he removed one of his hands from Yuzu and unbuckled his his pants; revealing his erect member. Yuzu slowly wore a smile "Than get on with it!"she insisted as she traced her hand down Yuya's face.

"I'm all yours" Yuzu giggled with a smile. In response Yuya nodded as his dark aura slowly faded. Yuya lined up with Yuzu's womanhood and pushed his member into Yuzu's pussy just like his desires "Yuya...!" Yuzu moaned through her lips as she latched Yuya into another warming kiss. Yuya accepted the kiss as he returned the love "I feels better than the first time..." she cooed as Yuya paced into and out of her pussy. Yuya and Yuzu both grunted and moaned as they truly became one. .

Yuya continued the pace as he slid in and out of her pussy "..I'm...so...sorry for what I've done. I wan-ted you so badly! I'll ne-ver force you again, I swear!" Yuzu took hold of Yuya's hand "Yuzu...I love you so much...I always wanted this..this way...with us two happy!" Yuya smiled as he took Yuzu into another kiss as they both rejoiced with each other's words.. .

Yuya continued his bonding with Yuzu as her moans increased in volume. Yuzu was finished with forcing him. She was just desperate to be accepted by Yuya and loved for her. Yuya continued to penetrate her pussy with her member "...I love...you!" Yuzu cried with tears filled with happiness and gratitude for Yuya as they continued to hold each other's hand "I...love you too!" Yuya smiled back to the beautiful girl before him.

Yuya brought Yuzu into another kiss as Yuzu opened her mouth. Both their tongues explored the others' mouth while they battled for control. Yuya continued his intercourse with Yuzu as she moved her hips to match Yuya's movements. Her moans became louder and louder as she was at her breaking point. She was at her limit, begging through her blue eyes to have Yuya allow her to finish with him.

Yuya groaned as he felt that he was close "Yuzu...I'm close..." he told her as he placed more force into his thrusts into her pussy. Yuzu groaned as she breathed heavily. She couldn't take anymore. Her body was prepared for release, ready to receive the limitless pleasure from the magic of Yuya's love for her. She has been patience and now she is going to be awarded "Yuya! Yuya! I'm...going to..." Yuzu screamed as Yuya's member released its seed into her and she squirted her juices onto his member. The greatest bonding that they could have ever asked for...

Yuya pulled out out of her as he kissed her again, placing his palm onto her face "Yuzu...I love you" Yuya confessed to her. In return she wrapped her arms around him and embraced him, resting her head into his shoulder "I love you too...No...I love you more!" Yuzu smiled as tears of joy dripped from her soaked eyes "Do you think the emotions you felt helped you regain control of your body?" Yuya asked as he continued to hold her close to him. Yuzu slowly nodded as she tightened her grip around him, not wanting to release him "I can't feel the parasite anymore it's gone! The things it made me do...oh my go I'm so sorry Yuya...how could you love me after what I did to...you!" Yuzu cried into his shoulder as his shirt started to become soaked "How could you find my beautiful after all I'm just a freak...how could you love me for that!?" she continued to tear.

"...Yuzu...don't think like that! You are amazing the way you are. I love you the way you are...who you are is why I fell in love with you" Yuya comforted Yuzu as she looked up to face Yuya as he wiped the tears from her eyes "...Yuya...thank you...for being there" Yuzu weakly smiled towards Yuya. She gradually started to shiver "No Yuzu...thank you for being there for me for when we were kids" Yuya returned as he brought her into another hug.

"Are you lovebirds done yet?" a voice called out. Yuya and Yuzu both turned to see Rin, Ruri and Serena "You three?" Yuya asked while he panicked. Serena stood with her arms crossed and shook her head "Don't worry boy scout, the parasites in our heads have been eliminated. Something big must have happened to the Professor" Serena told Yuya and Yuzu and Rin and Ruri nodded "...Uh Yuya...can you like not tell Yugo about this it'll be quite appreciated" Rin asked as her cheeks blushed. Ruri nodded "Don't tell my brother either!" Ruri added.

Yuya smiled as Yuzu nodded "Give me a sec to get some new cloths, since your ripped my shirt" Yuzu told Yuya as she stood up and pulled her panties up. Yuya looked to Rin "I thought you said that you carded Yugo?" Yugo questioned. Rin shrugged her shoulders "I think I lied to get you to work harder...he's perfectly fine, but now let's go" Rin suggested. Yuya nodded as Yuzu came back with a new shirt "Let's go Yuya!" Yuzu smiled.

"Right!" Yuya cheered as he took hold of her hand. She and Yuya walked towards the exit of the room as the three bracelet girls followed with smiles on their faces. Serena looked to Yuya "Just out of curiosity which of us was the best when it came to sex?" she blatantly started to become flustered as he looked away from the four girls "Ah...well...you...see...I...I...I...for my choice it's got to be... _" Yuya stuttered as he walked through the hallway into sunlight while he continued to hold Yuzu's hand. Serena, Rin and Ruri continued to follow as they too embraced the light from the sun. Yuya looked to the ground and saw his Pendulum. He knelled down and grabbed it before standing back to his feet "Now the question is...what is the next adventure going to be?" he thought as he looked to Yuzu while she smiled at him.

* * *

 _"Love is something unlike any other feeling. Because it is shared between two people that believe in the other. We all make mistakes that we regret, you may feel lonely because of your actions. Actions have consequences, but so do words. You'll never know until you speak those words to those you love and trust. Life is too short to waste, however its too long to have regrets too._ _Believing in someone else is easy, but the true challenge is to find the courage to believe in yourself fist. Take a chance for now the Fun has Just Begun!"_

 _\- Yuzu Hiragi_

* * *

 **The End.**


	5. Farewell, and Thanks for the Memories

**A/N:**

 **To all Reading, I know I promised a holiday themed chapter. and I know it's a little late, but I chose to do Easter. Anyway this is the final Chapter of Love Bug, so I would like to take the time to thank you for your patience. This won't "really" be a Parasite featured chapter, instead it's something more...innocent...? (I don't think that word works here)**

 **This is a farewell to this Story. So I hoped you enjoyed it as much as possible. Any feedback is welcomed. Farewell for now and have a great day...or night...or...evening or dawn...oh have a great 24-Hour period.**

 **(The story is open to interpretation, so do as you wish with it)**

* * *

 **"Farewell, and Thanks for the Memories"**

* * *

"Yuzu Stop!"

"Leave me alone!"

"I have had enough of you just thinking you can play with me whenever you decide!"

*Oh come on Yuya it's not that bad*

"Not that bad? There is never any space between us, you're always so clingy!"

*Don't blame me if you can't handle me. You knew what you were getting yourself into when you started this!*

"Knew what I was getting into? It's always so tight with no space to back-up, you always just charge straight ahead!"

*I like it hard, that the sort of person that you are, and don't say that don't, because I caught you the other day at its hardest*

"Well maybe you should knock before intruding into my personal space!"

*I don't need permission to do that. I'm already your queen and you're my servant, what's yours is mine!*

"[Sigh] well at least let me to a closer look regions"

*You are always looking at my regions, even when I'm not cool with it, fine, but I have to prepare myself, it's wet down their*

"That's good to hear, makes it easier to slide into, Yuzu"

Yoko's eyes widened as she stood on the other side of Yuma's bedroom door while she listened in on Yuya and Yuzu's conversation. **[KNOCK!, KNOCK!]** she struck the door as she grabbed the handle, pushing the door open "Yuya Sakaki what are you two - !" Yoko was silenced as she saw Yuya and Yuzu sat on his bed while holding Playstation controllers in their hands while they watched the widescreen TV in his room which showed a Knight wondering through a cave as he slayed monsters.

"Uh...Oh..." Yoko stuttered. Yuya looked over to his Mother and smiled "Hey mom, what's going on?" he politely asked. Yuya was dressed in a red hoodie with the front being completely white, while he was wearing a dark-blue pair of jeans, matches with his regular shoes. Yoko breathed in relief as she held her chest "Thank god. You're just playing games" she sighed while wiping the sweat from her forehead.

"Mon, they are not "Games" they are Collector editions worth tones of money" Yuya replied as he turned onto his back and continued to play the game. Yoko rolled her eyes "Honey I bought you those "Collector Editions", so I have the right to call them "Games" Yuya" Yoko told her son with a smirk as she looked over to Yuzu as she was sat on Yuma's bed with her legs crossed as she played along with Yuya. She was dressed in a pink jacket zipped up to her chest, along with a black-skirt and stockings, however she was not wearing shoes.

Yuzu turned to Yuko with a friendly smile "Morning Miss Sakaki" she greeted the older woman. Yoko simply smiled "Yuzu please call me Yoko, you've been dating my little Yuya for three years. You two are so cute together"

"Mom...please don't embarrass me. I'm 17, and I don't need this" Yuya told Yoko in a monotone voice as his eyes were still glued to the screen of his TV. Yoko placed her hands onto her hips "Hush boy, you're always going to be my baby, anyway I came to tell you that I'm going over to my friend's house for an Eater party, will you two be okay on your own?" she inquired. Yuya shrugged his shoulders only paying half attention to her question.

Yuzu playfully slapped him over his head before smiling to Yoko "Don't worry I'll take care of this idiot, even if I have to Yuzu-bitch-slap him" she winked over to Yoko who just smiled "Okay "Kids" have fun, try not to burn the house down again Yuya" she added before leaving the room.

"Burn the house down?" Yuzu questioned jumping off of the bed. Yuya shrugged his shoulders "Shingo dared me to Summon Lava Golem in the house" he simply replied while concentrating on the game. Yuzu sighted "Ah what was I expecting from the great Yuya Sakaki" she acted disappointing by his response.

"Oh...I think you have had enough...it's my turn" she spoke in a flirtatious tone, whacking the controller right out of Yuma's hand "Hey" Yuya commented annoyed while Yuzu jumped on the bed and straddled over him, so they were looking at each other "Oh...I'm...sorry...Did you not like that?" she smirked as she leaned in and caught Yuya in a kiss. Yuya brought his hands up and placed them on her hips while he welcomed the kiss.

Yuya soon opened his mouth allowing for Yuzu to enter her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues battled against each other, swirling around in each other's mouth as they deepened the kiss. While they kissed Yuya brought his hands up to Yuzu's chest and unzipped her jacket, throwing it to the ground, showing her new sized breasts covered by her black-laced bra. Yuya still could not fully believe how much his Girlfriend's chest grown compared to three years ago.

Yuzu and Yuya both broke their kiss, moving away from each other as their mixed saliva dripped from their mouths "Oh...my god Yuzu...you are beautiful" Yuya complement enchanted in her beauty "Really? I'm not even naked yet...yet being the word that I like to change to right now" she gave an uncharacteristic smirk as she raised her hands to her back and un-clipped her bra, allowing her breasts to bounce right out.

"Oh...my" Yuya thought as he saw a clear view of her breasts and he thought them to be perfect in size "Listen Yuya. We are both really horny, so we might as well get on with it. I feel your erection, it feels bigger than Shingo's losing streak, so quite big" Yuzu winked to Yuya.

* * *

Sawatari was reading through a book, before lowering it to his lap as he pouted "Hurtful..."

* * *

"Sure I'm up for it, but what about...we...you know get an appetizer" Yuzu smirked "I thought you would never ask" she lifted her right leg up as she turned around so her face was above Yuma's pelvis and her bottom half was above Yuma's face "We can save time by doing it like this" she reached into Yuma's boxers and pulled out his member, slowly tracing her hand down on it. Yuya was up neck as he used his hands to pull down Yuzu's panties to her knees.

Yuya looked up as he could now see Yuzu's exposed entrance which was wet from their erotic actions, however unlike before Yuzu had a batch of pink-collared pubes "You know Yuzu I really wish you would shave you pussy a little" Yuya commented. Yuzu secretly smirked as she wiggled her ass "Why would I? I'm not the one that has to eat it" she laughed as she enclosed her lips around Yuma's member, bobbing up and down as she used all of her power for suction.

Yuya closed his eyes in pure pleasure however he still used his hands to pull Yuzu's ass downward allowing him to easy reach her lips. Licking across them with his tongue before using it to probe her pussy with soft gently licks in her core. Yuzu slowly hyperventilated as she had to stop sucking on Yuma's member to avoid chocking. Soon after Yuzu regained control over herself as she licked his member, before encasing as much of it as possible in hot-moist mouth.

Yuya licked her walls with his tongue "MMMM" Yuzu moaned while still bobbing on his member. Yuya continued to lick her clit, lick, after lick, Yuzu was shivering at his touch. She just loved feeling him...no matter in what way. Yuya opened his eyes as he saw the beauty of Yuzu's ass above him as he continued to explore her inner walls "No matter how many times I do this...it always feels like I'm still finding new places in her" he thought as he started to suck on her clit; causing Yuzu to shriek.

Yuzu then started to rock on his face, pressing his tongue deeper into her pussy making her shriek "Yu-YA..I'M...Cumming!" she called over to him as she released her juices down his throat which he happily slurped up. Yuya also did the same as he ejaculated right into Yuzu's mouth which she swallowed easily. Yuzu remained above Yuma's face as took a minute to gather herself "Oh...my...god that was great, but let's move on" she then turned back around to face Yuya.

"Time for the Action Magic: Evasion" Yuzu grinned as she took a packet from her pocket and ripped open. Yuzu took the condom and placed it over Yuma's erect member "Oh good pick" Yuya joked as he saw Yuzu moved in front. She smiled while she took hold of his hands Yuzu lower herself onto his member "Ohhhh" she moaned as her pussy fully took in all of his member without any effort. Yuma's eyes focused on Yuzu as he wanted nothing more, nothing less than her and only her "Wow Yuzu...you feel amazing as all ways" Yuya groaned as he felt her pussy around his dick.

Yuzu slowly bounced on his member; causing both of them to moan at the sensation that they were delivering to each other. Yuzu slowly rocked on his member as Yuya brought his hands up and placed his palms on her ass "This better than most video game" Yuya commented; causing Yuzu to open one of her eyes "That's dick thing to say, but I don't really care. At this moment, but I'll slap you later" Yuzu hissed while she took charge with her force.

"Sorry, I'm not the best talker in sex. I'm really the worst at it, I remember when you told me to talk dirty and that leaded me to talking about laundry" he groaned. Yuzu continued bouncing on his member as she placed her hands onto her boobs and squeezed them "Yuya...not...now, actually not ever" she told him a she leaned down and took Yuya into a passionate kiss while she felt his member go deeper into her as a result. Yuya looked to her bare chest as he leaned in and started to suck on Yuzu's right breast; earning pleasant cries while she used her right hand to stroke through his hair "Y-yeah suck on my boobs, I know how much you love them...god it's so amazing"

Yuya brought Yuzu into another kiss as Yuzu opened her mouth. Both their tongues explored the others' mouth while they battled for control, swirling their tongues. Yuya started to thrust his hips to match Yuzu's movements. Yuzu's moans became even louder when she felt Yuya massaging her breasts, pressing his thumbs against her nipples; sending waves of pleasure through her body, while Yuya started to feel close, real close.

"Yuzu...I'm close..." he told Yuzu through their connected mouths while she easily figured what he was trying to say. Yuzu's moans were at their highest as she too felt her body at its limit. She was going to cum, she would make sure of it. After a few more bounces on his member Yuzu' screamed "Yuya I'm Cumming!" she called out as she released her juices form her pussy while Yuya filled up the condom with his own fluid.

Yuzu moved herself from his member and rolled over beside Yuya "Man I'm glad that we are together...it would be weird fucking while we are friends, just makes fucking simpler" Yuzu smiled as she rested her head on Yuma's chest. Yuya shared a smile with her before he decided to speak up "Yuzu?"

*Yeah?*

"Do you ever wonder about three years ago when you were controlled by that parasite? What was it like? Could you still think on your own?" Yuya asked gradually. Yuzu pressed her head tighter against Yuma's chest "It was like having my freedom taken away. I could still think, but the parasite controlled my actions, trust me I wish I never put you through that, none of the others do either, but I'm glad it's over, she's gone forever" Yuzu spoke facing away from Yuya.

"Her? The Parasite was a girl?" Yuya questioned while Yuzu remained resting on his chest "No, not the one you are thinking of, by the way Yuya. Happy Easter I trust you enjoyed it as much as I have. I would have gotten you a chocolate egg, but I feel that sex was more than a substitute , right?" she spoke in a slightly colder tone. Yuya slowly nodded "Yeah, no kidding. I'm happy with you. I love you Yuzu"

What Yuya didn't know was Yuzu's lips curved into a haunting smile "I love you too...Yuya..." as her eyes become emotionless and cold as the image of the parasite appeared in her her eyes as its eyes glowed.. Yuya wrapped his arm around Yuzu's slender figure "Yuzu please never change. I love you as you are" he smiled as he closed his eyes. Yuzu however did not close her eyes. She kept them wide open as she stayed emotionless...

* * *

 **The End**

* * *

 **And that is the end of Love Bug, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Have a great 24-hour** **period. (:**


End file.
